


Trouble maker

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin & 小王, Anakin’s sex dream, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader is the master for Young Anakin, Emotional Sex, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, OOC, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rough Sex, Vader & 老王, 中文, 双方都对另一个自己有感应, 这是一场性幻想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Vaderx老王小安x小王其实是Vader和小王开的。我邪恶混乱，不要太在意细节，反正欺负王老师，大的小的都一样Vader将小安带在身边做徒弟，小安总是期待自己的obiwan让他很不开心，于是就干脆把小王也抓来了，大概就是想开车，其他都是借口。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Trouble maker

训练结束后的少年，刚刚洗干净满身的汗水，他带着沐浴液清爽的味道靠近Obiwan身边。  
“Ben，我也可以叫你Obiwan吗？”他小声的问，装作无意的触碰Obiwan放在沙发上的手指。见到温暖的手指没有收回去，Anakin大着胆子靠的更近了些，他好想贴着Obiwan柔软的胡子，抵在他头上轻轻摩蹭，Omega香甜的味道吸入他的鼻腔，和自己的味道混合在一起。  
Obiwan无奈的叹口气，放下手里的阅读板看着他，“你应该知道你师父的性格。”  
Anakin皱起眉，非常不耐烦的撅嘴说道“他不是我师父，”少年突然扑过来抱着他的脖子，像小时候一样撒娇，“我喜欢你，Obiwan，你做我师父好不好？”  
Vader回来的时候，看到的就是这样的景象，他愤怒爆炸的原力席卷了整个休息室。  
“从他身上起来。”  
“不要。”年轻的自己紧紧的抱着Obiwan，挑衅的目光看过来，“我们是一样的，凭什么不让我碰Obiwan。”  
“我告诉过你，不许叫他Obiwan。”Vader愤怒的抓着机械手臂，他刚想伸手用锁喉将Anakin移走，Obiwan皱着眉不认同的看着他。  
可恶！可恶的小孩子！为什么在他小的时候Obiwan就不吃这套呢？

夜里，船舱中的卧室里，  
充斥着低沉的喘息和呻吟，白色的床单上满是斑驳的体液。急促的喘息显示着两人已经快到了临界点，Vader翻身把人压在身下，从后面挺入，一阵又深又狠的挺进和撞击后。Obiwan受不了的挺臀后仰，浓浆的精液喷射在了紧致的内部。他的脖颈抬起后仰到了极限，被正在他销魂后穴中喷射的男人，趁势咬住了后颈。液体流入生殖腔的奇异感觉让他张大了眼眸，望着前方白色的天花板，张大的红唇里发不出一丝声响。无止尽的内射结束后，他的眼睛略微流露出惊恐，慢慢变作涣散，身体疲软的瘫倒在床上，被身后的人揽入怀中，啃吻脖颈，嘴唇。  
这样淋漓的性爱结束后，屋子里充满Alpha那种刺鼻烟熏般的味道，Vader躺在那里翻来覆去的难以入眠，Obiwan起身轻轻的叹气。  
“你去哪里？”Vader一下就将人抓了回来，死死的固定在自己的怀里。  
“给你倒杯奶。”这个回答让他稍微满意了点，但Vader的手还是没有放开。  
“那你不许给别人倒，尤其是那个臭小子”  
Obiwan挑起眉回头看着他，“你对自己有什么不满意。”  
Vader根本就没有听他说什么，他低声念叨着，“我必须解决这件事。”

Anakin站在门口，恶狠狠的盯着Vader将黑色的头盔带上。他不喜欢这个自己，这个成年版强壮黑暗的自己。如果不是他，自己就可以跟Obiwan在一起，触摸他的面庞，亲吻他的脸，也许还可以让他帮自己来一次手淫。  
Anakin的脸微微红了一下，他对Obiwan有着浓烈的幻想，那种不属于他的记忆经常出现在自己的脑海里。  
衣衫凌乱，蓝色的眼睛中带着哀怨的嗔怒 ，他的身体柔软香甜，那种在性爱滋养下丰满白皙的肌肤，温热的触感，好像就出现在自己手指尖。有时候他会感觉到自己在Obiwan的身体内，Obiwan那种瞬间被干到失禁的快感，让他体内略过强劲的酸软电流，身子瞬间到达了一个小高潮，他的后穴，他柔软润滑的生殖腔口，会瞬间咬紧自己的下体。那个家伙会把他的头掰过去，强迫他跟自己接吻，抓着他胸，轻轻重重的揉捏。而Obiwan，会在这样凶狠的性事中，咬着嘴唇不让自己喊出太大的声音。  
这样的梦，因为他跟Vader之间的相互感应，如此的真实，如此频繁，射在被子里的Anakin经常懊恼的嚎叫，他把脏掉的被子愤愤的扔到洗衣机里。  
这不是他的错，他心想，都怪Vader不让他接近Obiwan，他总说Obiwan是属于他自己的。  
多么站不住脚的理由，他们明明是一个人。

从外面回来的Vader摘下头盔，得意洋洋的看着Anakin，他大步的走过来，拽出身后一个较小柔软的身体。  
“从Obiwan身上起来，”他对抱着Obiwan脖子的人呵斥道。“他不属于你。”  
Anakin瞪大了眼睛看着他身后的人，“他是谁？”虽然他没有认出那张年轻的脸，但是他的味道已经说明了。  
Obiwan差点惊呆在那里，那是年轻，不，应该说是年少版的自己。羞涩，单纯，带着婴儿肥的包子脸上有一种略微紧张的呆傻气，这是刚刚成为学徒几年的Obiwan，他无法理解面前发生的事情，带着勉强的微笑背着手站在那里。  
“请问，你们见过我的Master吗？”  
“你不会再见到Qui-Gon大师了，他已经去世了。”Anakin非常不满这个孩子趴在自己的床上哭泣。  
但这是Obiwan，这是年少需要照顾和爱护的Obiwan，这样的认知让他的心柔软下来，他俯身到趴在那里哭泣的Obiwan身边，轻轻的拍打他的肩膀，将人拦在怀里。  
“不要害怕，我会照顾你。”

他是如何照顾到床上去的呢，发情期的小Obiwan紧闭着双眼脸蛋通红，他脱的光溜溜的躺在Anakin的被子里，肌肤粉嫩到透明，有点紧张，有点恐惧。  
“Ani，你确定吗，”Obiwan有些担忧的小声问道。  
“你是要相信我，不然就没有办法了，”Anakin小声的虚张声势，“…你有什么其他办法么？”  
Obiwan想了想，轻轻的摇头，“那就要听我的话，”Anakin的手指试探着触碰娇嫩光滑的肌肤，他感觉到身下人在微微颤抖，“Obi，你不用紧张，我一定会轻一点。你等一下就不会不舒服了。”他的手指顺着平坦结实的小腹滑向Obiwan的下身，青涩害羞的小孩子颤动着睫毛，努力咬着牙抗拒自己的害羞，他小声的说道“把灯关上好不好，我好害怕。”Anakin在他额头上亲吻了一下，在那种哀求的目光下将屋子里的灯调暗了一些。他一边亲吻Obiwan的嘴唇，手指已经握住了温热微硬的性器，轻轻揉捏，Obiwan的睫毛抖得更厉害了，他微微张着嘴喘息，仰着下巴难耐的摇晃抵抗，分开在Anakin腰侧的双腿也无意识地加紧。  
“不要那么紧张，Obi，相信我，只要发泄出来就好了，”Anakin柔声安慰，他忍不住轻轻的亲吻他颤抖的睫毛和无法闭合的嘴唇，原来一个Omega可以如此香甜，他心底竟然有些暗暗理解Vader那种强烈的独占欲。我也不会跟人分享我的Obi，借着慢慢流淌出的液体润滑，Anakin加快了自己的动作，突然的Obiwan睁大了一双眼泪汪汪的眼睛一脸震惊的看着他，猛烈的摇头。“快到了，坚持一下，坚持一下，Obi”，Obiwan忍不住发出呻吟Anakin低下头对着他微张的嘴吻了下去，年轻的Obiwan在快感的逼退下，抓着他的胳膊顺从而紧张的迎接这个吻。Anakin感觉到身下人的紧绷，他加快了撸动的速度，不停的用指尖刺激最前方的小孔，在一阵激动的抽搐和呜咽中，细丝状的白色液体喷射而出，顺着他的手指流淌到床单上，喘着粗气的Obiwan双眼无意识的看着他的脸，身体不停的微微抽动，他的嗓子里出现了阵阵哼吟。  
“怎么样？是不是好了一点？”Anakin亲吻着他的鼻梁，轻嗅那种熟悉又不同的信息素味道，比年长的他更加清爽，更加纯洁，没有被标记过的味道。  
Anakin满意的抱着怀里的人，磨蹭着他柔软的短发，拉着那只柔嫩的小手俯在自己的身下，“现在，你要帮我了。”

大床上，只有十七八岁的Obiwan，双手被绑在床头上，他身上肤色稍深的Alpha结实的臀部紧贴着他白嫩饱满的屁股，密集快速的抽插着。被Alpha捂着嘴的少年，双腿被大大的分开架在手肘上，只能发出“唔、唔……”的声响，他拼命的摇头，哀求的看着站在床边的人。  
Anakin惊讶的看着这一幕，自己的双腿完全无法移动，年轻的Obiwan在向他求助，带着那种凄婉痛苦的神情看着他。  
拼命在少年大腿间耸动着的男人，赤裸的上身勾勒出线条分明的肌肉，下面露出小半个强健结实的臀部。Obiwan被抽插的动作激的不停挣扎，在床上小幅度的弹起上身，却被紧紧按在床上只能不住的扭动。  
“不要那么紧张，”Vader非常不满他的挣扎，用力的顶了两下，痛的身下的少年流出了眼泪。“他太紧了，需要我先帮你松一松，以后就会容易一些。”他不满的说道，那种严厉的指责好像Obiwan真的做了什么错事。  
Vader看到站在床边的Anakin，得意的轻笑，炫耀一边的加大了自己抽动的幅度，“你既然迟迟不下手，那就我来替你做。”他松开捂在Obiwan嘴上的手，沾满了少年口水的手指，直接将晶莹的液体抹到脆弱颤抖的脖子上，带着色情的动作揉动着少年胸前粉嫩的凸起。  
“不……不要，好痛，……”可怜的小Obiwan喘息着呜咽，他转过头看着Anakin焦急的哀求“救我……，Ani，好痛……，求求你，啊，求……停下来，好痛……”他被撞击的浑身战栗不断，迷蒙的眼神就快失去聚焦。  
“唔……Ani，啊……”  
他叫着自己的名字，身下却被别人抽动到滴下透明的液体，顺着两人交合的部位，被弄出白色粘稠的液体拍打出不大的粘腻声响，啪嗒啪嗒。  
小Obiwan的脑子简直无法思考，他软糯的身子被强壮的男人压的紧紧的，第一次就接受如此惊人的性器，在他的后穴内不断磨蹭戳刺，这个Alpha只是第一次与他做爱，但却对他的身体非常熟悉，他清楚自己体内每一点敏感的地方，每一个隐藏的皱褶，很快就找到了少年未曾打开过的生殖腔入口。只是轻微的磨蹭，已经让未尝性事的少年发出阵阵刺痛的呻吟。  
他突然大睁着眼睛，尖叫出声“不要——，Ani，Ani”这样对其他aplha的求助刺激到了Vader 的神经，他冷笑了两声，磨蹭着柔软的洞口，只是稍稍用力就挤压了进去。  
“我还是占有你的第一次了，”他舒适的低喘着，被紧致柔滑的小口扶侍的畅快淋漓。小Obiwan的手指猛然抓紧，握住了冰冷的床头立柱，他混身僵硬颤抖到不行，淡蓝色的眼睛泛起了粉红的雾气，大滴大滴的眼泪顺着他的眼角滑落，让白皙的面孔泛起了光泽。  
“啊——，啊，唔 ……，唔”  
没有给他任何缓和适应的时间，进入他生殖腔的Alpha立刻动起来，第一次被深入的内腔还无法适应这种碰触，每次都被巨大硬挺的性器研磨，那种酸软抽筋的感觉，让他快要疯掉，挺着腰躲避。  
“不要……，求求你，啊，求，唔，求你，啊……唔——”  
Anakin忍不住叫道“他说好痛，你快放开他。”  
“不要信这种谎话，”Vader伸出手，扳过Obiwan的下巴，强迫的脸对着自己，“Oemga就是这样，明明快乐的都要升天了。”  
腰身高高挺起的Obiwan，突然身子一僵，美丽的瞳孔瞬间放大，眼角和嘴角都流出了温热的水流，他身上不断耸动的Alpha扶着少年纤细紧绷的后腰，被玩弄到潮吹的Obiwan体内喷出的滚烫热液，浇灌在敏感的性器前部，让他发出舒适的长叹。  
“看到了吗？”他将Obiwan的腿拉的更开了一点，方便Anakin看清两人结合的部位，被折磨到通红流水的后穴紧紧咬着粗大的根部，微微抖动，每一下吞咽都显得十分吃力。“我会教你，怎么样让他快乐。”  
第一次迎接这样高潮的Obiwan慢慢咬住自己的嘴唇，脑中一片空白，目光晃动的看着天花板，从未体验过的舒服、强烈的快感，刺激的他全身无法停止的颤抖，好想逃离，他用力的挣扎，却被死死压在身下。体内粗大的性器把他固定住，他的无法遏制的扭动更像是主动迎合Alpha的用力。  
Vader被他高潮中绞紧的内腔弄的喘息，但也只是稍微停留了片刻，便又重新整根抽动，再此用力的抽动。高潮时溢出的大量滑腻的淫液，随着剧烈的抽动流淌出来，在屋内响起羞人的响声，随着动作越来越快，变成了噗嗤，噗嗤的响动。  
Obiwan把脸侧过去，不敢再看Anakin的眼睛，他小声的呜咽着抽泣，被这样羞愧的情景弄到发疯，还在高潮余韵中却被这样的对待，对于初尝性事的孩子，实在太过了，他不敢再求救，只是再更多的快感中小声的哭泣。胯下直挺挺的深红色性器，紧绷肿胀，不时的微微抖动，Anakin可以清晰的看到上面泛着的水光都是Obiwan体内流淌出来的。  
Vader稍微调整了一下呼吸，从他体内退出来，用手臂挽起了白嫩修长的大腿，跟床边的Anakin展示刚刚被自己插到高潮的小穴，娇嫩的小口刚离开那根折磨人的性器，还未来得及全部闭合，开阖着露出里面嫣红的嫩肉，Obiwan的阴茎要相对小一些，粉嫩直挺，跟他本人一样的羞涩的躺在雪白的小腹上。  
Anakin看着那本该属于自己的小穴，眸色暗沉，他看到Vader把手指伸了进去，那么长，比自己更加粗糙坚硬的手指，在里面摸索，探寻，“他喜欢这样。”Vader低沉的笑声吓得Obiwan微微发抖，“这里，大概在这里。”Obiwan咬着嘴唇闷哼一声，紧绷的双腿不自觉的想夹紧。  
“呵呵，只要不到两个指节的深度。”他看着少年颤抖的睫毛和微微煽动的鼻翼，用平时指导他剑术一样的语调说道“记住了吗？就在这里，只要这样曲起手指。Obiwan摇着头拒绝，嘴里发出无意义的呜咽声。Anakin盯着他哭泣的俊脸，却咬着牙，不知道是羡慕，嫉妒，还是生气，Vader已经拥有了他自己的Obiwan，却还要来欺负我的人。  
看到少年般自己通红火热的目光，Vader轻笑一声，重新把自己的性器插了进去，借着体液的润滑，直接一口气插到了底。肿胀的头部狠狠的推进他的生殖腔，旋转着磨蹭着敏感酸痒的内壁，Obiwan被磨到流泪，不知是舒爽还是痛苦，肉穴深处不断流出淫液，又随着猛烈的抽插，流出体外。每一下都重重的击打在他体内，每一下都会响起噗嗤声响，快速推开内壁的快感刺激没有结束，又是在内部快速的搅动研磨，转着圈的顶弄。  
Obiwan哭到睁不开眼睛，他带着羞愧和委屈的呼唤着Anakin的名字，向这个自己信赖依恋的少年求助。  
“不行……，不行了，快，让他停下来，唔，Ani，快让他停下来。”这样的呼救没有持续多久，很快他身前秀气的嫩红色肉棒，在流出一股一股清液之后，终于颤巍巍的喷射了出来，白色的浆液流淌在他的小腹上，紧接着，内腔也被激烈的捣再次弄到潮喷，双重的快感夹击下，娇嫩紧绷的大腿根止不住的颤抖，白皙的身子遏制不住的抖动，连带后穴内强有力的绞吸，紧紧的包裹着里面火热的硬挺。  
“他真的要不行了。”Vader微微笑了一下，对这样的情形十分满意，他眯着眼深出了一口气，而后调整了一下体位，挽着雪白修长的双腿，撑在Obiwan身侧，发狠的抽干了数十下，猛然顶了进去之后，紧紧的整副身躯的重量压了下去。深入到了不能再深的地步，Obiwan被刺激的挣扎起来，超出了承受能力的快感已经真的变成了疼痛，泛红的眼角不断流出泪水。野兽般的眸子盯着他失神的小脸，不能更深的性器狠狠的捣弄着柔软娇小的内腔。  
Anakin惊恐的叫喊起来，“放开他，Vader，放开我的Obiwan，你不可以标记他。”  
Obiwan的眼睛已经完全失去了聚焦，他感觉到快要昏厥了，Alpha插在他体内的性器头部突然增大了一圈，脉动着喷出了一股一股滚烫的精液，持续的，有力的射入了他的生殖腔中！Vader猛的俯下身子抱住了他的脖子，对着红肿香甜的腺体，用力的咬了下去！  
他的瞳孔放大扩散，慢慢的转向站在一边的Anakin。  
救，我——  
他的嘴唇在颤抖，喉咙却再也发不出任何声响。  
第一次接触到Alpha气息的内腔酸软的乱颤，紧紧的吮吸着浑圆膨胀的头部，想要多一些，想要全部，想要他再次晃动。  
“不可以，”Anakin小声的念叨，然后慢慢的放大了自己的声音，他想走上前拉开Vader，愤怒充满了他的胸腔，让他的原力在乱串挣扎，让他恐惧惊慌。  
“放开他，放开——Obiwan”终于喊出声的Anakin在梦中惊醒过来，他混身冒着冷汗，慌乱的从床上跳起来，Obiwan不在屋子里。

原力推开了房间的大门，恼怒的Vader差点从地上跳起来掐死这个小子，Obiwan抓住了他的胳膊，阻止了这种危险的行径。  
“你来干什么？”他咬着牙怒吼道，刚刚把人哄上床还没来及的下手就被打断，凭哪个Alpha在下面膨胀的时候，脑子也不会很平静。  
“Obiwan在哪里？”  
Vader稍微侧了下身，将Obiwan挡在自己身后。  
“我怎么知道？”  
年长版的Obiwan推开了他，温和的说道“他早上在外面冥想。”  
Anakin匆匆忙忙跑了出去，忽略了背后的怒吼“你把门关上。”  
少年站在走廊里好奇的看着暴风兵的盔甲，他对那种精致的头盔看上去很感兴趣。  
“Ani？”看到他走过来，年轻的Obiwan开心的笑了，他惊讶的看着Anakin跑过来拽住他的手腕，另一只手按着他的肩膀，推着他回屋。  
“你怎么了？”Obiwan小声问道，疑惑的抬动眼眸看着他。  
还好，真的是梦，闻到他清新淡雅的味道，Anakin松口气，他趴在Obiwan稚嫩的肩膀上深深的吸了口气。  
”让我标记你吧，Obiwan。现在，立刻，马上。”  
Obiwan羞红了脸，低下头小声的说。  
“我就知道你。”


End file.
